Let Me Know
by ghostly.soul.of.a.writer
Summary: Based on Youth Terrorist by Piero. Sasuke and Naruto confront each other yet again - this time it involves Sai, relationships, and a kitten! Will they ever realize their feelings for each other? Rated M for a lime that's mildly lemony.


Disclaimer: Sai, Naruto and Sasuke belong to Kishimoto's NARUTO.

Anyway, this is an alternative ending for doujinshi (fan made manga) by Piero called _Youth Terrorist_ for a contest that was held on DeviantArt.

And you can watch _Youth Terrorist_ on youtube if it catches your interests.

Beta'd by Solitaire1

Naruto toddled through the almost empty hallway, his head bowed in thought. He was meant to be heading home with Sasuke but that damn Sai –

Naruto's train of thought flashed back to the school roof where they had talked a little before the damn bastard had surprised Naruto with a kiss.

The blond let out a huff and pushed the memory out of his mind, bowing his head deeper to hide the redness on his cheeks. He sidestepped a group of guys from class 2C and grumbled under his breath. After the talk with Sai (a small blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks again) Sasuke had been nowhere to be seen and neither had the kitten. His head still did not rise as he exited the school into the bright sunlight. It wasn't until Naruto heard a familiar 'Oi!' that his eyes left the ground. He swallowed, the smallest patch of pink rising on his cheeks as he spotted Sasuke leaning on the handlebars of his bike, arms folded – after all, Sai was the only one who knew that he liked Sasuke (except his plants at home and the stray kittens he'd met). Sasuke stared at Naruto with his usual indifference. Without breaking eye contact, the dark-haired boy motioned towards the back of his bike with jerk of his head. Without hesitation, Naruto hurried down the stone stairs and hopped onto the stunt-bars attached to the rear wheel, his hands on Sasuke's shoulders for support.

Neither of them spoke until they were almost halfway to Sasuke's house. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed Sasuke's bag, which sat in the wire basket attached to the handlebars, moving. Just as he went to ask Sasuke whether he had left an old sandwich in his bag long enough for it to mutate into a man-eating monster, a small, furry white and orange head rose from the depths of the blue bag.

"Ah! The cat!" Exclaimed Naruto. The kitten let out a loving 'meow' at the sound of his voice. "Did you bring him along, Sasuke?"

The wind whipped through the boys' hair as Sasuke rode on, ignoring Naruto's question.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again, this time a little louder. Again Sasuke ignored the question, his eyes glued to the road ahead.

Finally the older teen spoke, "Hey, Naruto?" he asked.

"Hm?" Naruto leaned in a little closer over Sasuke's shoulder so he could hear the other a little clearer.

Sasuke's eyes darkened for a second as Sai's warning – more like challenge, Sasuke thought – repeated in his head. If you screw around, he'll be stolen.

"This cat…I guess I'll adopt it." His voice was only a touch less emotionless than usual. He'd never been good at this sort of thing, kindness and the like; at least not since his parents died.

"Woohoo! For real?" cheered the blond. Sasuke resisted the urge to tell him to keep his voice down. "What changed your mind all of a sudden?"

"Nothing…"

Naruto thought about questioning him further but thought better of it – Sasuke had never been the open-book type of guy. "Weiiird…" he said, a hint of laughter hiding just below the surface. "But thank you!"

"Hn. But in return you're the one looking after it" Sasuke warned. Naruto loved helping things – especially stray animals – but the boy had a attention span of a goldfish and Sasuke couldn't help but think that he'd be left to look after the stray all by himself.

"I know, I know!" dismissed Naruto, a toothy grin plastered to his face. His face quickly turned to one of dismayed realization. "Ah…"

"What is it? Did you forget something?" Sasuke asked, finally taking his eyes of the road and glancing over his shoulder at the blond. "Do you wanna go back and get it?"

Naruto gave a quick shake of his head, a nervous grin appearing on his lips. "Nah…it's…it's nothing!"

Sasuke gave a questioning look over his shoulder before returning his attention back to the front. The bike veered into Sasuke's street but Naruto barely noticed. His head was downcast again, lost in thoughts. He kept seeing Sai in his mind; reliving the surprise kiss again. His cheeks reddened yet again but this time darker than before as he raised his head to look up at the clouds. The bastard still hadn't returned his student ID, but that was only a minor dilemma compared to what floated through his head. The kiss had been nice – surprising, and quick, yes, but looking back on it, it had been nice. Did the kiss mean Sai wanted him? Or was it just a mind game? God knows he wanted to be kissed again – to be wanted, but did he want that kiss to be from Sai or –

"Oi, dobe. We're here." Sasuke's voice snapped Naruto out of his unfinished pondering. He stared dumbly at the dark-haired boy, not quite piecing together his surroundings.

"We – are – here." Repeated Sasuke, drawing the words out as if talking to a foreigner.

"Heh. Sorry." Naruto gave his trademark apologetic grin and scratched the back of his head before jumping off the bike and following Sasuke inside the house.

The Uchiha's house, while not as big as most would expect, was not exactly small. At least, it didn't feel small compared to Naruto's tiny apartment. When he was eight, Sasuke's parent's and brother died, and Sasuke had been sent to live with a neighboring close family friend. He, like Naruto, had moved into his own home as soon as he'd turned sixteen. The lawn and gardens were kept neat and alive by hired professionals whilst Sasuke cleaned the inside himself. Cleaning had been a comfort (almost an obsession in Naruto's opinion) the raven had discovered since the death of his family.

As soon as the boys entered they house, Sasuke gave a long, formal bow to the shrines dedicated to his parents before walking silently down the hall and hanging his school bag neatly upon a hook in the wall and scooping the kitten out of it. Naruto followed suit, giving the shrines' a short bow before chucking his bag on the floor below Sasuke's and jogging up the hall to catch up to the raven. When he finally reached the kitchen Sasuke had already placed the kitten on the floor and was now pouring some milk into a small bowl.

Naruto plunked himself on the floor next to the tiny animal amused himself by watching it lap at the milk.

"So, what are we gonna call this little guy?" the blond asked without talking his eyes off the kitten.

Instead of answering, Sasuke busied himself slicing up a piece of raw fish.

""Sasuke," Naruto continued, "how 'bout Akemi? It means beautiful sunrise or set. Kinda suits his colouring, ne?"

"How about we call him Sai?" Sasuke deadpanned, his back still to Naruto and the kitten.

"Huh? Why Sai?

"Well," said Sasuke coldly as he finally turned away from the kitchen bench and placed the raw fish slices in front of the kitten, "you seem to have taken a liking to Sai-senpai."

Naruto's muscles stiffened at Sasuke's words. A liking? Had Sasuke seen what had happened on the roof earlier and taken it the wrong way? Naruto stumbled over his words as his brain raced to come up with an explanation but before he could even stammer one complete word Sasuke had stomped out of the kitchen and into the lounge.

The blond stared hopelessly at the kitten as it gobbled down the fish. When the little kitty didn't answer his silent pleas for help Naruto leapt to his feet and followed after the other teen.

"Sasuke, I can explain. See I – oi, you even listening to me?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto and instead turned on the TV as he sat down on the lounge. Naruto's eyes narrowed; Sasuke never watched TV unless it was the news or Olympics. Truth be told, Naruto was really the reason Sasuke even had a TV…Sasuke had to keep Naruto quiet and out of his way somehow.

Eyes still narrowed, Naruto stood directly between Sasuke and the TV, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Move, moron, I can't see the TV."

"Since when do you watch the afternoon cartoons?"

"Since I somehow managed to adopt a brainless monkey for a friend. Now move."

Neither moved. Sasuke kept his dark eyes staring at the spot the TV should have been instead of a school shirt. Naruto stood his ground, arms folded, glaring at the pale boy in front of him. The silence stretched and stretched until –

"Dammit, Sasuke! Would you just listen to me?!"

Sasuke hid a smirk from reaching his lips. Naruto was incapable of being patient and had never won a waiting game against Sasuke. The blond gave a frustrated sigh before crouching down to Sasuke's level. Dark eyes finally gave in and met with worried blue ones.

"Sai-senpai saved me from some perverted old pedo-guy on the train the other day and in a rush to get away I dropped my School ID." Narurto recited at top speed, "Sai keeps coming to give it back to me but something always seems to happen and I never seem to get the ID back. That's all, ok?"

"He seems to have quite an infatuation with you, Naruto. Especially on the school roof today."

The blond winced at the other's words. So he had been caught after all.

"Listen," he explained, "I didn't know he was going to do that. I thought he was just going to give me back my ID but he didn't instead he…well…uh, he…"

"Kissed you," Sasuke eyes narrowed in anger as Naruto gave a small blush and nodded.

"But it was a total shock. I didn't know he was…y'know…gay."

Once again a silence spread between them and Naruto slowly began to fidget. Finally Sasuke broke the silence, "Do you like him?" he asked abruptly, his voice calm and even.

"None of your business, asshole!" Naruto hollered back, turning his eyes to the floor as his eyebrows kitted into a frown.

" Hn. Well, don't go near him again, got it, Naruto?" Sasuke commanded, his eyes glaring into the other's head. "You don't know the first thing about him."

"What!?" cried Naruto angrily. His eyes shot up to meet Sasuke's. "And I suppose you do?"

"Better than you do. He's no good – just stay clear of him." Sasuke was losing his patience now. He was sick of arguing and was almost ready to kick Naruto out of his house.

"Oh, and I suppose he's some super-villain trying to gain my trust so he can use me against you, is he? Or maybe some mad scientist who wants to turn me into a animal-hybrid, huh?" By now Naruto's face was filled with nothing but anger and he'd leaned forward towards Sasuke, a hand resting on the couch either side of the raven-haired teen.

A growl formed in Sasuke's throat as he, too, leaned forward in anger. Now their faces were only inches apart.

"Just don't go near him, Naruto! He's screwed up in the head!"

"And we're not?!"

The silence was deafening as they glared at each other. Naruto's remark was harsh but he was essentially correct: he and Sasuke were a little screwed up. Naruto had grown up in a local orphanage and had often escaped to explore the neighborhood. It was on one of these little adventures that he'd met Sasuke. Sasuke had been nice enough then but once his parents died he'd changed into a completely different person. He was no longer as talkative, nor as friendly; instead he had turned himself into a complete loner. Sasuke feared making a bond in case he lost the ones he loved yet again. Naruto feared being left alone and clung onto any bond he made. Although completely opposites in those terms, the two made a perfect match and forced each other to go on even without realizing it.

Without saying a word Sasuke stood and started to walk away, pushing Naruto over in the process. But before Sasuke could even take a full step, Naruto's hand grasped his ankle and brought him to the ground.

"Dammit, Sasuke! What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto for a few seconds – resisting the urge to yank is foot out of Naruto's grasp and storm off – before answering the blond in a low, barely controlled voice, "Hn. He's only after one thing. He'll use you then break you. And you are far too easily broken, Naruto."

"Ha! Whatever, bastard. I'm stronger than you think! Besides, how do you even know what…he…" It was then that Sai's words appeared in his mind.

Cat's aren't the only thing he's gentle with…

"Y-you did stuff with him, didn't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock at Naruto's question. How could Naruto ever possibly know about that?

Sasuke's silence seemed to confirm Naruto's suspicions. "When?" he asked weakly.

Silence.

"Answer me, dammit! When?!"

"Beginning of this year." Sasuke finally replied. He could see the anger and…was that betrayal and sadness in Naruto's blue eyes? He let out sigh knowing further explanation was in order. "I was at the cemetery visiting the family crypt. I'd been having a bad week and Sai was just there. It was convenience, Naruto. Convenience and emotional overload. He saw me, asked me if I was okay and everything just continued from there. Next thing I knew we were in the back of his car."

Sasuke didn't know whether he felt better or worse for having it all out in the open. Knowing Naruto the blond's reaction would be a major over-reaction but there was nothing that Sasuke could do now; the ball was in Naruto's court.

It took a second for Naruto to comprehend Sasuke's words. So he and Sai had slept together in the back of Sai's car? He'd always wondered why Sasuke had never accepted any of his fangirls' pleas for a date but he'd never thought of the possibility that Sasuke was gay. At first this idea made Naruto's heart skip a beat – this could be Naruto's chance to admit his feelings for the raven-haired teen – but then it all sunk in: Sasuke had slept with Sai. Sasuke had chosen to release his pent-up emotions with Sai and not his blond childhood friend.

"Get the fuck out, now!" Naruto demanded. His mind had gone blank in rage and heartbreak; he just wanted to be left alone.

"It's my house, moron!"

"And?! Just get the hell out! " the blond screamed back, his voice almost breaking on the last word.

"Listen to me, Naruto. It was nothing – I refused to so much as talk to him after that day." That wasn't quite true. At first Sai had practically stalked Sasuke. Sasuke had evaded him as best he could but Sai had cornered the young boy more than a few times. He was certain now that Sai was just trying to get back at him for refusing to have sex with him again by pitting Naruto against him.

Naruto began to rise to his feet. This time it was Sasuke's turn to trip his friend over before he could walk away.

Naruto landed hard with a small grunt of pain. As quick as he landed, the blond sat up and threw a punch at his dark-haired friend. Having prepared himself for a backlash, Sasuke caught Naruto's fist with ease. Before either teen knew what they were doing, their lips met. Without separating Naruto's hungry lips from his own, Sasuke pushed the blond softly onto his back. Naruto allowed his eyes to close as his tongue drifted over Sasuke's lower lip, begging for acceptance. Their tongues met and their hands wandered.

Sasuke hardly noticed as his eyes fluttered shut and a small moan escaped him as one of Naruto's hands traced his spine while the other tangled itself in his dark hair. One of his own hands had found their way to the blond's nipple while the other played with the waistline of Naruto's pants. When Sasuke gave the nipple tender rub, Naruto gave a shuddering gasp breaking their kiss. Now he understood what Sai meant about Sasuke being gentle.

A satisfied smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips as he stood and looked down at Naruto. His blond hair was messier than usual, his shirt was crinkled and displayed the bottom half of his toned abdomen (Sasuke had difficulty tearing his eyes away from the tail of blond hair leading below Naruto's waistline) and his chest rose and fell in time with his soft pants.

Naruto's eyes slid open. Sasuke was in no better shape it appeared. The raven's cheeks were flushed, his bottom lip was slightly swollen where Naruto had bitten him, and his normally perfectly positioned hair was messier than Naruto had even seen it.

Sasuke gave his hair a quick run-over with his hands to get it back in place before heading for the front door. "We'll continue this later." He called over his shoulder without glancing back.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto called out as he sat up.

"I'm going to get your damn student ID back."

I still managed to add drama/angst and yelling....:sweatdrop: oh wells.

So...will Sasuke go and beat the crap out of Sai?  
Will Naruto finally get laid?  
Use your imagination because I have nooo clue lol

Anyways, hope you all like!


End file.
